The Beginning
by almj135
Summary: Although Maxon and America knew they had a country to rule, they had no idea what was truly in store. Post The One, Illea's favourite couple have to learn how to navigate the tumultuous waters of politics and marriage, or their whole kingdom could collapse. All rights go to Kiera Cass. *Back at university, so I'll update when I have spare time*
1. Chapter One: The Party

I had argued that a huge wedding reception wasn't necessary, that a small dinner would be much more appropriate, given the multitude of deaths due to the rebel attack merely weeks before. However, Maxon insisted that a huge party was precisely what the entire population needed, including us. Throughout the night, all I heard was praise from the guest that our wedding would be remembered for years to come. But none of that mattered to me. All I cared about was that Maxon was mine, and I was Maxon's, officially and forever.

As I danced with the Italians, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "It's time to go." A deep, familiar voice whispered into my ear. I turned around to pull myself closer into Maxon, my husband.

"Already," I pouted, "but I'm having too much fun here." My words slurred slightly, and I blamed the Italians for their bad influences.

"I know," he said, pulling me aside, "but where we're going, we'll be having a different kind of fun." He smirked, and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter all at once.

"Should we say goodbye to everyone first, or just sneak out?" I still wasn't sure what the proper procedure for this kind of event was, but thankfully Maxon had been to hundreds.

"Well, I don't think anyone would blame us if we made our exit quietly, since we've managed to speak to everyone, do you?" I shook my head, and he grabbed my hand to discreetly pull me towards the exit.

As soon as we made our escape from the ballroom and into the main foyer, Maxon pulled me into him to kiss me. After a moment, I could feel his hands slide down to my hips to pull me even closer into him. I let out a small moan and tangled my hands into his hair. After what felt like forever, we heard someone clear his throat, clearly in embarrassment.

"Your Majesties," Adam bowed, which caused us to jump abruptly apart.

"Yes, Adam?" I could see a light pink seep into Maxon's cheeks.

"The vehicle to take you to the airport is ready, when you are." Adam, Maxon's private secretary, was always professional.

Maxon nodded, "We'll be right there, thank you".

"As you wish, your Majesties." He gave a curt nod to both of us and made his way towards the grand entrance. Both Maxon and I looked at each other, barely containing our laughter.

"I guess we'll just have to get used to people barging in on us, won't we?" I sighed.

"It comes with the job, my dear." I rolled my eyes at the term of endearment he knew I despised.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the open doors where our limo was waiting for us, "let's get this honeymoon started."


	2. Chapter Two: The Flight

"I can't believe you blindfolded me for my very first helicopter ride" I shouted into my headset.

"It's completely dark out, you wouldn't have been able to see anything anyways." I could barely hear him over the whirring of the helicopter blades. "Besides, we're almost there, aren't we, Captain?"

"Only about five more minutes until we land, your Majesty." The helicopter pilot responded. I leaned back into my seat, the entire flight here Maxon refused to give me any hints about where we were going. He even had my maids pack my bags, and when I tried to convince them to tell me what they packed, all they did was giggle and tell me I'd enjoy myself.

Maxon grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "You'll love it, I promise."

"Be careful, Darling." I heard Maxon say as he guided me out of the helicopter. I could hear a gentle whooshing sound in the distance, and it smelled faintly of salt. "Are you ready?" Maxon asked, knowing fully well I've been ready for hours.

"Yes yes yes! Now just get this thing off of me!" I felt the blindfold loosen and I gasped as everything came into focus. A long, grey, two-story house stood in front of us. I turned towards Maxon, and over his shoulder I could make out a beach in the distance. I was speechless.

"Is… is it okay? Because if not we could defi-" I kissed him to stop him from rambling any further.

"It's perfect." I mumbled against his lips, and a grin spread across his face.

"In that case…" Maxon quickly knelt down and knocked my feet out from under me with one arm and caught me with the other.

"Maxon!" I shrieked from surprise. He just smiled and gave me a quick peck on my forehead.

"Its tradition!" He laughed, and I couldn't do anything but look into his beautiful brown eyes as he carried me into what would be our home for the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter Three: The Room

Maxon set me down only when we reached to what I believed would be our bedroom. I gasped as I looked around to check out our surroundings. The room was a pure white colour with the only furniture being the largest bed I had ever seen. On one side of the bed was a huge closet, and to the far side of our bedroom I could see the entrance to the largest and most extravagant bathroom I ever laid eyes on. It had a huge shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub. I had no idea how I had been so lucky to have something so perfect.

"Well, I'm going to give orders to our guards before we... go to sleep." I turned back towards Maxon and could see a blush creeping into his cheeks, and I could feel one creeping up my neck.

"Sounds good." I squeaked, and I cursed myself for not being able to stay casual about the whole thing.

"Okay." He nodded and left the room. Only once I heard him going down the stair did I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was keeping in. I decided to go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face to reduce the redness that was quickly making its way from my neck to my face. I turned on the water as cold as it would go and tried to recall the advice Marlee gave me this morning.

"It may hurt at first, but the more you relax and enjoy it, the less it hurts." Marlee told me as we waiting for our nails to dry. I dismissed my maid to discuss what would be the more, _intimate_ , to put it lightly, part of my day.

"Alright," I sighed. "Anything else?"

"Hmm…" Marlee leaned back into her chair to think. "You probably don't have to do much tonight, just get the initial awkwardness out of the way, so you guys can be confortable enough to try more."

"More? More what?" I was so clueless to this sort of thing, and I didn't want to let Maxon down.

"Well, do you want me to be explicit?" She giggled and I blushed, which made her laugh even harder. "You honestly have nothing to worry about. He's your first and you're his, so you're both on equal playing ground. Just try not to seriously and it'll be great, even if the actual sex isn't."

"But what if I'm really bad and he hates it?" Marlee just rolled her eyes.

"Look, as long as you love each other, which you obviously do, it'll be great, I promise." She bent down to kiss my cheek and went to my door to let my maids in. I slouched in my chair, feeling more overwhelmed for tonight than ever before.

"Darling?" I heard Maxon yell from the bedroom. I finished wiping the water from my face and took a deep breath before I finally went out to greet him.

"Hey, yeah, I was just, washing up." He was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped on his lap. We both stared at each other silently as I went to sit next to him.

"We can just go to bed, if you're tired." He was being a gentleman, as always. I finally realized, as I leaned in to kiss him, that I knew I was ready, because he was all that I wanted.


	4. Chapter Four: The Morning After

*Sorry I took so long between uploads, school/volleyball/life has been crazy but I hope to be updating more regularly since volleyball will be over in a week. I kinda just threw this chapter together, so hopefully it's not too awful and you guys enjoy it. Thanks for reading my works and review it if you'd like *

I woke to a soft knock on our door, and pulled the sheets up to cover my naked body as the door quietly opened.

"Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes, Your Highnesses'." I heard Adam whisper. I could hear Maxon stir beside me, clearly not happy to be woken up.

"Thanks, Adam." I answered, blushing, but Adam clearly wasn't as uncomfortable as I was as he gave me a curt nod and closed the door. "How did you ever get used to people just barging into your room?" I asked Maxon, to which he just mumbled into his pillow and turned over. I grabbed a pillow and smacked it into Maxon's back and he turned around to pull me down to lie besides him.

"What was that for?" He complained as he nuzzled into my neck.

"I asked you a question." I tried to be serious, but it was difficult, as his lips started to move down my neck.

"Well," He replied, his lips moving from my neck down to my collarbone and then chest. "I reminiscing about last night, and I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, my voice high and fluttery as he decided to take a break from moving down my body and stop at my breasts.

"Mhmm, it was great." He said between kisses, and I sighed. "However, I just realized that I could relive last night over and over again for the rest of our lives." And at that moment Maxon rolled on top of me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

Suffice to say, we were very late for breakfast. Our amazing staff knew well enough not to question as to why we were late, but I did see one of the cooks smirk out of the corner of my eye as we stumbled into the kitchen, hair a mess and cheeks flushed. The chief has prepared a delicious meal of scrambled eggs, French toast, and strawberry tarts. After stuffing a fourth tart into my mouth, I leaned back into my chair and groaned, already regretting the last tart.

Maxon chuckled at me softly. "So, My Dear, what would you like to do today?"

"Never move anywhere ever again." I grumbled, and Maxon grinned and rolled his eye.

"Well, we could go swimming, we have both a pool and the beach out front. Or we could just sunbathe, if you'd rather stay immobile."

I recalled the grey beach we saw briefly last night, and really wanted to see what it looked like during the day. "The beach sounds nice, but only if you promise to save me if I get a cramp. You're not supposed to swim for an hour after eating, you know." Maxon got up from his chair and came around the small kitchen table behind mine.

"I'll always save you, especially from food cramps." He whispered in my ear, and giggled, knowing in the back of my mind he'd always do his best to protect me.


End file.
